


Paloma quiero contarte

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: "No sé si sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar, si migraste a otro país, solo tengo esta dirección que era tu hogar antes de que nuestra vida cambiara para siempre".Universo alterno





	1. Chapter 1

_***_  
_Paloma quiero contarte_  
_que estoy solo,_  
_que te quiero._  
_Que la vida se me acaba_  
_porque te tengo tan lejos,_  
_palomita verte quiero._  
_***_

  
Adeje, Tenerife, España.

  
11 de septiembre de 1991.

  
Raoul:

  
No sé cómo empezar esta carta, no sabes cuántas veces he escrito y roto las miles de cartas que intenté mandarte. Incluso en estos momentos todavía tengo dudas sobre escribirte, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo, aunque ni si quiera tenga la certeza de que me contestarás. No sé si sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar, si migraste a otro país, solo tengo esta dirección que era tu hogar antes de que nuestra vida cambiara para siempre.

  
Lo primero que quiero que sepas, es que tenías razón en todo. Cada día me lamento no haberte hecho caso cuando me decías que Eleazar no era de confianza, poco después del 11 me enteré que formaba parte de los hijos de puta que acabó con todo. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté qué hubiese pasado si te hubiera hecho caso, pero lamentablemente eso da igual porque los hubiera no existen. Ahora solo me queda estar arrepentido por haber sido tan ciego.

  
Quiero que sepas, aunque puede que no te interese, que después de que me liberaran del estadio logramos con mi familia asilarnos en Venezuela donde estuvimos un tiempo y después retornamos a Canarias. Sabes que siempre quise volver, aunque el retorno no haya sido como hablamos la primera y última noche que estuvimos juntos.

  
Tenga esa noche grabada en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón y mi alma, no te mentiré y te diré que no he estado con nadie más, porque he estado con otros chicos, pero ninguno eres tú. Ninguno me ha hecho sentir como lo haces tú. Sé que han pasado 18 años, pero para mí es como si fuera ayer. Todavía recuerdo a Mireya suspirando por Álvaro, a Aitana por Sam y yo haciéndome el duro, discutiendo por la mínima estupidez contigo, porque no quería que nadie supiera lo que sentía por ti. Pareciera que estoy viendo a Nerea rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza diciendo que los seis éramos unos tontos.

  
También me gustaría decirte que yo nunca te delaté y que tampoco nunca le dije a nadie donde estabas tú y tus otros compañeros, cuando estaba en Venezuela me encontré con Nerea y me comentó que te habían informado que si te tomaron detenido era porque yo te había delatado y nunca fue así. Creo que ya debes saber las cosas que me hicieron en el estadio, pero nunca hablé. Pude haber cometido muchos errores, pero nunca te traicioné porque eso hubiese significado traicionarme.

  
Me gustaría saber cómo estás, cómo te ha tratado la vida, si sigues con vida, si lograste rehacer tu vida. Cómo están tus padres, siempre los recuerdo con mucho cariño, y ¿Álvaro y Mireya? Lo ultimo que supe de ellos es que estaban en el estadio y que Mireya estaba embarazada, sólo espero que todo haya salido bien para ellos, merecen ser felices. Al igual que Aitana y Sam, todavía recuerdo que Sam estaban muerto de amor por ella, pero se alejaba porque no quería que ella tuviera problemas con su padre y la mierda de Ceporro. Espero que en algún momento ellos hayan tenido una oportunidad.

  
Sé que será casi imposible que me respondas, que esta ya no sea más tu casa, pero tengo la esperanza de que me respondas. En unas semanas iré a Chile con Nerea y me gustaría verte, entenderé que si no me respondes es porque no quieres saber de mí y lo aceptaré. Probablemente a mi tampoco me gustaría saber de la persona que te ha causado tanto daño, pero quiero que sepas que esa no fue mi intención, que todo lo hice pensando que te estaba haciendo un bien cuando fue todo lo contrario.

  
Te quiere,

  
Agoney.

 


	2. Carta de "Raoul" a Agoney

****Santiago, Región Metropolitana, Chile.

5 de octubre de 1991.

Agoney (que nombre más raro):

Mi nombre es Raoul, pero no soy al que buscas. Cuando vi que llegó esta carta me extrañé, ya que no conozco a nadie que me mande cartas, pero como tenía mi nombre la abrí y entendí que no era para mí.

Después de leer la carta le dije a mi mamá, y ella me dijo que lo mejor era no decirle nada a mi Tito. El ha sufrido mucho, creo que de toda la familia es el que peor lo pasó aunque nunca me han dicho nada. Así que mi mamá dijo que lo mejor era no decirle nada, ya que sería revivir situaciones que está empezando a superar, pero yo no quería que te quedaras con la incertidumbre de saber qué le había pasado a mi Tito.

Sé que el también estuvo en el estadio, pero que después lo llevaron a un lugar en el desierto y ahí estuvo mucho tiempo. Mis papás siempre me han dicho que esos dos lugares cambiaron a mi tito, aunque mi papá también dice que si mi Tito Raoul ahora es más frío y desconfiado es por culpa suya también.

Sobre las preguntas que haces te puedo decir que mis titos Aitana y Sam están juntos, te iba a decir que siguen juntos, pero tu no sabías que ellos después lo intentaron. Son padres de dos primas mías que amo, aunque no son biológicas porque Sam no puede tener hijos, o sea antes podía, pero a el se lo llevaron tiempo después y lo mandaron a otro lugar y ahí lo dejaron estéril. Ellos son felices y sus hijas son su adoración.

Mi Tito está mejor, y no te preocupes yo encontraré la manera de decirle que le escribiste y mostrarle la carta. Tengo el presentimiento que él todavía te quiere, cuando me quedo a dormir a su casa siempre dormimos en la misma pieza y él en las noches siempre te nombra. Así que Agoney te prometo que haré que mi Tito acepte verte y que cuando llegues a Chile ustedes dos se encontrarán. Lo juro.

También decirte que mi Tito nunca se ha casado y desde que tengo uso de razón nunca lo he visto con alguien. Y que él no vive en mi casa, porque dice que le trae recuerdos tristes y dolorosos para él.

Sobre mis abuelos no los conozco, y no sé si están vivos o muertos. De hecho durante mucho tiempo tampoco supe de mi papá y de mi Tito porque mi madre tuvo la oportunidad de salir del país, y no dudó en aprovecharla.

Sobre “Ceporro” le pregunté a mi Tito y se puso pálido, pero después se recompuso y me dijo palabras textuales “ese hijo de puta en cualquier momento va a pagar todo el daño que nos causó”. Pero no sé quién, mi Tito solo me dijo que era alguien muy malo.

¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, no te he dicho mi nombre completo. Soy Raoul Vázquez Bravo, mi mamá es Mireya y mi papá es Álvaro. Ellos están juntos hace mucho tiempo y yo tengo 17 años y me estoy preparando para dar la prueba de aptitud. Todavía no sé lo que quiero estudiar, solo sé que estudiaré en la universidad de Santiago ya que ahí estudiaron mis papás y toda mi familia.

Espero que te haya servido mi carta, y como te dije no pierdas las esperanzas con mi Tito sé que te debe seguir queriendo. Así que cuando tengas claro cuándo vendrás a Chile me avisas y yo te ayudo a que hables con él.

Un abrazo,

Raoul (aunque no sea el que querías que contestara la carta).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo, decirles que a partir del próximo capítulo ya no serán cartas, porque se va a explicar cómo se llega a lo que está escrito en las cartas. Espero que les guste y no duden en comentar para saber qué les pareció.
> 
> Un beso.
> 
> Twitter: xkamiixchanx


	3. De amor y extremistas

Agosto, 1973.

—¡Agoney despierta!

Abre los ojos al escuchar a su madre, da vueltas en la cama ya que si fuera por él se quedaría más rato acostado.

—¡Agoney!

—¡Ya!

Se levanta, escoge la ropa que se pondrá, se ducha y cuando ya está listo camina al comedor dónde sus padres y hermana lo esperan.

—Ago, emocionado por el regreso a clases. —le dice su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si supieras las ganas que tengo de volver. —le responde tomando un pan y untando mantequilla.

—Vaya… yo pensé que estarías contento porque por fin volverás a ver a Raoul.

Agoney que justo estaba dando un sorbo a su taza de te, se ahoga por los dichos de su hermana.

—¡Glenda! ¿Pero qué dices?

—Cariño, no es necesario que reacciones así. Tu sabes que con tu padre siempre te hemos apoyado en todo, no sé porque todavía no aceptas que estás con él.

—Simple, porque no estoy con Raoul. Estoy soltero. — dice esperando que con eso su familia deje de molestarlo.

En estos momentos lo único que quiere es matar a Nerea. Si no fuera por ella Glenda y su madre nunca hubiesen sabido de la existencia de Raoul.

—Hijo, la verdad es que si tú estuvieras con el hijo de Vázquez yo no tendría problemas se ve que ellos son buenas personas. No lo conozco, pero preferiría que estuvieras con él a que con ese amigo tuyo.

Rueda los ojos al escuchar a su padre, sabe que se está refiriendo a Eleazar. Desde que se conocieron que le cayó mal y siempre que puede dice algo negativo de su amigo.

—Papá, no empieces. Si conocieras a Raoul tampoco lo querrías porque al igual que Eleazar no le interesa la política.

—No es por eso que no me cae bien Eleazar, por lo demás dudo que una persona que no le interese la política se vaya a Cuba por vacaciones de invierno.

—Tiene familia allí. —dice Agoney terminando de desayunar, ve como su padre le va a responder algo, pero justo llaman a la puerta.

—Yo voy —dice su madre mientras se levanta para abrir la puerta.

—Nerea, Mireya qué gusto verlas. —Agoney da la gracias en su interior cuando escucha que ya llegaron sus amigas a buscarlo.

—Gracias tía, a nosotras también nos alegra verla, ¿Está Agoney?

—¡Ya voy! Me lavo los dientes y nos vamos.

—Chicas si quieren pueden pasar y lo esperan adentro todavía hace frío. —escucha que su madre les dice a sus amigas, y lo único que espera es que Nerea o Mireya hablen de los Vázquez.

—Nerea, Mireya cómo están.

—Bien, bien felices de volver a clases. —dice Nerea y de verdad que Agoney no entiende cómo puede estar tan contenta.

—Uf dilo por ti, si fuera por mí viviría en vacaciones. —comenta Mireya riéndose.

—Ay Mireya qué mentirosa, a ti te encanta ir a la universidad así puedes ver al guapo presidente de la federación.

—¿Quién es? —Agoney escucha a su hermana preguntar y sabe que es hora de apurarse para poder irse a la universidad.

—Álvaro Vázquez. El amor platónico de casi toda la universidad.

—Chicas ya estoy listo, nos vamos ¡Adiós! —dice rápidamente mientras le da un beso a su madre, hermana y padre.

***

—Tete, ¿Ya estás listo? Todos te estamos esperando.

—Bajo en cinco minutos —comenta Raoul mientras termina de ponerse el bolso de cuero y colocarse los zapatos para dirigirse a la universidad.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y baja al primer piso para encontrarse con su madre que se despide de él con un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

—Adiós cariño, que tengas un excelente día.

—Adiós mamá.

Sale de la casa y ve que su padre junto con su hermano y primo ya lo están esperando en el automóvil.

—¿Ansiosos por el nuevo semestre? —pregunta su padre mientras empieza a conducir en dirección de la universidad—Álvaro este es tu último semestre, si bien la federación es importante tus estudios son más.

—Lo sé papá, solo espero que todos podamos terminar este semestre con tranquilidad.

Raoul que estaba mirando por la ventana en silencio da vuelta su rostro para ver a su hermano.

—Hijo, sabes que no tenemos que comentar con nadie nada.

—Lo sé, creo que los tres lo tenemos claro, pero tengo impotencia de no poder hacer nada y simplemente esperar hasta que pase algo.

Raoul niega con la cabeza porque de alguna manera su familia siempre se las arregla para que el único tema de conversación sea el país.   
Hacen el camino que queda en silencio, cuando llegan a la universidad su padre va a rectoría y los otros tres van a donde están las distintas facultades.

—Raoul mira quién viene ahí —dice Sam riéndose, el rubio ve en la dirección que está apuntando su primo y frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, Agoney, Nerea, Mireya y Aitana. Que yo sepa también estudian aquí.

—Yo pensé que te ibas a alegrar de ver a tu novio.

—No es mi novio. —cuando dice eso ve como su hermano y su primo guardan silencio, pero se ríen.

Sigue caminando para intentar evitar escuchar lo que sea que van a decir.

—¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta y tú a él y se dejan de tonterías? —pregunta su hermano, Raoul cuando lo escucha se detiene y se da vuelta a mirarlos.

—Si no hago nada es por la misma razón que ustedes nunca han sido claros con Mireya y Aitana. Al menos yo siempre he intentado alejarme de Agoney, por su bien, pero ustedes siguen y siguen sabiendo lo que se viene y que las están exponiendo.

Raoul se aleja de su hermano y primo para dirigirse a donde están sus amigos que lo reciben alegres.

—¡Raoul! —grita Nerea abrazándolo con fuerza— ¿Cómo te fue en Cuba? Debe ser maravilloso.

El rubio se ríe por la curiosidad de su amiga y trata de responder lo mejor que puede.

—Jo, debe ser súper bonito. Nos tendrías que haber llevado Raoul. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Bien Aitana, aunque la verdad no estuve mucho tiempo con ellos. Hice hartas cosas en las dos semanas que estuve allí.

—¿Cómo? Y qué hiciste en Cuba, ¿Tienes algún pretendiente que no nos quieras contar rubio?

—No es algo que te importe Agoney. —responde de mala manera y sabe que está mal, pero no puede evitarlo.

Ve como el moreno lo mira por unos instantes y después se va dándole la espalda. En un acto involuntario sigue su caminar hasta que se da cuenta que Agoney se encuentra con Eleazar.

—Raoul, no tenías por qué tratarlo así. Aceptamos que ya no se lleven bien como antes, pero al menos podrías no ser tan desagradable con él.

—Entonces que no pregunte cosas que me incomodan. Nerea, yo tampoco quiero que la situación esté tensa, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Ay Raoul no sé qué te ha hecho Ago para que lo trates así. —dice Nerea un poco enojada porque su amigo se haya ido con Eleazar.

Raoul no responde nada y decide entrar al edificio para buscar su clase que ya está apunto de comenzar.

***

Agoney cierra los ojos cuando siente los labios de Eleazar en su garganta. Intenta separarse de él, ya que es hora de ir a clases y lo que menos le interesa es llegar tarde a su primera clase del semestre.

—Ele para, nos tenemos que ir a clases. —Ve como su pareja se separa a regañadientes, se intentan arreglar un poco la ropa para irse del salón donde estaban.

—Vi que regresó Raoul, pensé que se quedaría allí por estudios ¿Sabes por qué regresó?

Agoney frunce el ceño, desde que Eleazar supo que Raoul se había ido a Cuba por vacaciones de invierno siempre intentaba preguntarle por él, no entendía esa obsesión que tenía por el rubio.

—Tiene familia allí, aunque dijo que casi no había estado con ellos. No sé nada de su viaje y la verdad es que no me interesa lo que haga el rubio con su vida.

—A lo mejor tiene una pareja allí. Tu sabes a capaz le gusta el amor libre.

Agoney sintió un peso en el estómago cuando escuchó a Eleazar decir la misma broma que él le hizo a Raoul, niega con la cabeza ignorando el intento de su amigo para que se acercara a él y camina hacia la salida del salón.

Está enojado, solo pensar que Raoul podría estar con otra persona o interesado en alguien lo ponía de malhumor.

Cuando va a salir se sobresalta al ver que por la otra entrada al salón aparece Ricky devorando a Kibo.

—¡Ricky! —le grita haciendo que los dos se separen asustados.

—¡Ago! Eleazar… —dice cambiando el semblante a uno más serio y Agoney rueda los ojos, ya que todavía no entiende por qué sus amigos no aceptan a Eleazar— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, o también qué estás haciendo con Kibo.

—Cariño me tengo que ir —escucha que le dice Eleazar, acercándose y dando un pequeño beso que Agoney no se siente capaz de responder. Ve como Kibo también se despide de Ricky.

—¿Con Kibo? ¿De verdad?

—¿Con Eleazar? ¿Raoul sabe de esto?

—Eleazar no es un extremista que está destruyendo todo lo que hemos logrado. —responde de mala manera y enojado porque cada vez que se le vincula con alguna persona preguntan por Raoul.

—¿Perdón? —dice Ricky indignado—. Que ellos crean en una forma diferente a la nuestra no significa que estén destruyendo todo, a parte parece que se te olvidó que desde que Salvador asumió ellos decidieron dejar la vía armada.

—Pero eso no quita que este año empezaran nuevamente con la militarización. Mi padre trabaja en Vicuña Mackenna, todos los días escucha sobre armas.

—Al menos Kibo y los demás están buscando alternativas para luchar. Tu sabes que esto no dará para más y en cualquier momento se pasará algo.

—Ricky, hay muchas maneras para luchar y defender este proyecto. Pero lo que hace Kibo y sus amigos no es la manera, él no te conviene amigo. Aléjate de él.

—Ago no. Kibo me gusta, lo quiero y él quiere lo mismo que tú y yo, solo sigue otro camino.   
Agoney niega con la cabeza mientras escucha a su amigo hablar. No entiende cómo puede querer a alguien que está a favor de la violencia.

—Ricky, de todos los hombres que hay te tenías que fijar en el peor. Por último Eleazar no se involucra con política y no le interesa, o lo mismo que Raoul.

—Al menos Kibo no tiene parientes en Patria y Libertad. Y Raoul, parece que no lo conoces.

—¿Cómo? Si lo hago y es un hecho conocido que no es seguidor de la política. Sobre lo de Eleazar, me parece feo que saques a su familia, él me ha dicho que no está de acuerdo con ellos. —termina enojado y retirándose del salón.

Está cansado de que todos siempre cuestionen su relación con Eleazar y que siempre estén pendientes de Raoul, o que lo relacionen siempre. Sí, le gusta el rubio, mucho, desde que llegó a Chile que se sintió atraído y cuando conoció a su familia lo quiso más. Por un largo tiempo pensó que estaban sintiendo lo mismo, siempre que estaban juntos coqueteaban incluso intentó hacer algún movimiento, pero Raoul lo rechazó y le dijo que nunca podrían estar juntos y con eso pasaron de estar todo el día juntos a llevarse mal.

***

Nerea está conversando con Mireya y Aitana en el casino de la facultad, cuando ve a un grupo entrar. Por un momento todos se quedan en silencio cuando los ven, y después siguen conversando como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¡Son tan atractivos! —escucha que Mireya les dice—, entiendo tanto a Ricky cada vez que veo a uno de los amigos de Kibo.

—¿Qué? —contestan Nerea y Aitana al mismo tiempo.

—¿No lo sabían? Ricky está con Kibo, desde principio de este año, antes lo llevaban a escondidas y ahora ya no se esconderán así que no se sorprendan si los ven juntos.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes Mire? —pregunta Aitana con curiosidad mientras se peina el flequillo.

—Porque Kibo y alguno de sus amigos van a la Nueva Habana y muchas veces Ricky los acompaña. Como vivo ahí siempre me lo topaba.

—La verdad es que tienes razón Mire, todos son muy guapos, es que yo veo a algunos y entiendo por qué tienen tantas seguidoras y creen en el amor libre.

Nerea y Mireya se sorprenden por el comentario de Aitana, ya que suele ser muy tímida y no suele decir mucho si encuentra a personas atractivas.

—¿Estás engañando a Sam? —pregunta Mireya riéndose de ella.

—¿Qué? Bua, no pero qué ¡Ay Mireya! ¿pero qué dices? —grita Aitana sonrojándose, Nerea solo puede reír—. Sam y yo no tenemos nada, no sé porqué dicen eso.

—Ya… te creeré Aiti, tal como le creo a Mireya y Agoney cuando dicen que no sienten nada por los otros Vázquez —dice Nerea riéndose al ver las caras que ponen sus amigas, en esas ocasiones le gustaría tener una cámara para inmortalizar sus caras.

—Nerea.

Las tres amigas se dan vuelta al ver que están llamando a una de ellas y Aitana y Mireya se sorprenden cuando ven que uno de los amigos de Kibo se acerca a ellas.

—Diego hola, ¿Pasa algo?

—Tenemos que hacer el trabajo que nos dieron.

—Sí, yo hoy voy donde Mireya, tú y tus compañeros siempre están allí… nos juntamos en la Nueva Habana y ahí nos organizamos para el trabajo ¿te parece? —comenta mirando a Diego y evitando ver a sus amigas.

—Si quieren pueden juntarse en mi casa, mis padres adoran a tus compañeros. —dice Mireya mirándose en un espejo retocando su pelo y viendo si tiene el maquillaje bien—. También le diré a Raoul y los demás y así hacemos una junta de estudios en mi casa.

—¿Te parece Diego?

—Sí, les diré entonces para que nos juntemos allá —dice Diego sonriéndole a Nerea dándole un abrazo.

Mireya y Aitana se miraron sorprendidas viendo la cercanía que tenía su amiga con Diego.

—¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Nerea se queda un poco artudida con las preguntas que hacen sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

—Estudiamos la misma carrera y tenemos algunos ramos en común. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué cosa es todo chiquitina?

—¡Ago! Aquí la Nerea, que tiene algo con Diego, del grupo de Kibo.

—¿Tú también Nerea? Qué tienen esos extremistas.

—Pufff Ago qué no tienen. —comienza Mireya.   
—Que son guapos.

—Simpáticos.

—Conciencia social.

—Tienen dinero y estudian carreras para ayudar a las personas. Qué suerte tienen tú y Ricky —termina diciendo Mireya parándose de su asiento—, bueno tengo clases así que me voy.

Continuará…

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste. También les cuento que a partir de la otra semana retomo los otros dos fanfics que tengo.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Un abrazo.


End file.
